misunderstanding (Sequel I Wish)
by RDTSDY
Summary: "ge ,aku menyukaimu" "tapi kau dan chanyeol?" "berciuman?" "bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu?" "Wo Ai Ni Tao" –KrisTao-


Misunderstanding

(sequel I Wish)

Main Cast :Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Park Chanyeol(Slight)

Byun Baekhyun(Slight)

Oh Sehun(Slight)

Xi Luhan(Slight)

Genre : Romance,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Summary : "ge ,aku menyukaimu" "tapi kau dan chanyeol?" "berciuman?" "bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu?" "Wo Ai Ni Tao" –KrisTao-

N/T : Cerita ini saya buat karena yahhh permintaan Readers tercinta, Ini sequelnya KrisTao "I Wish" mungkin ceritanya akan lebih gaje lagi jadi ya maklumi saja jika ceritanya tambah hancur,dan saya juga minta maaf karena salah memasukan genre yang seharusnya Angst malah jadi Drama. Dari pada saya kebanyakan ngoceh mending langsung baca saja cerita dibawah ini. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Kris tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, hari ini dia berangkat menuju sekolah tidak sendirian melainkan bersama namja mungil yang berada disampingnya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dapat dilihat dari kedekatan mereka saat mengobrol bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

"ouh iya Kris ge,apakah di sekolah baruku itu nanti akan sangat menyenangkan?"tanya sang namja mungil sambil mendongak menatap Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya tentu saja, disana sangat menyenangkan,kau pasti suka"Kris mengacak pelan surai emas namja mungil tersebut.

"jinjja? Aku pasti akan sangat menyukainya"namja mungil berucap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"hahaha kau seperti anak kecil saja Baekhyunna"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum geli menatap namja mungil disampingnya.

"yakk aku bukan anak kecil dan berhenti memanggilku Baekhyunna, kebiasaanmu sejak kecil tidak berubah ge"ucap Baekhyun-namja mungil-sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dan menatap Kris garang dan yang dilihat oleh Kris bukanlah tatapan garang melainkan seperti tatapan seekor anak kucing yang lucu,ohh itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"haha oke oke,aku berhenti"Kris masih saja tertawa pelan yang malah semakin membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"kau menyebalkan Kris ge"Baekhyun masih terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris duluan.

"yackk Baekhyun, tunggu aku"Kris yang menyadari Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan dia duluan segera mengejar sang namja mungil,beruntung bagi Kris yang mempunyai kaki panjang jadi dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Baekhyun.

"marah eoh?"tanya Kris sambil mencolek pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"jangan pegang-pegang"Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang masih saja mentoel-toel pipinya.

"aisshh jangan marahlah Baekhyun,oke janji aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"ucap Kris.

"bisakah aku mempercayai janjimu?"tanya Baekhyun menatap Kris.

"tentu saja"Kris mengangguk semangat.

"janji?"tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"janji"Kris menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"baiklah aku memaafkan gege"ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"hahaha akhirnya kau memaafkan gege juga, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"ucap Kris yang kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

"aku juga mencintai gege"Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kris.

'setidaknya dengan seperti ini aku bisa melupakan Tao untuk sejenak saja'batin Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju sekolah mereka, setelah selesai dengan acara bertengkar dan berpelukan, Kris dan Baekhyun terus saja bercerita entah apa yang mereka ceritakan,hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdualah yang tau.

"Baekhyun,kita sudah sampai"ucap Kris setelah mereka sampai di depan sekolah bertuliskan 'Welcome to School of Perfoming Art Seoul', mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju gedung sekolah bagian dalam.

"gege"Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya,kakinya terasa kaku entah kenapa serasa ada yang mengikat kakinya dengan tali sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya.

'suara itu,, Tao'batin Kris panik.

Secara perlahan Kris dan Baekhyun memutar tubuh mereka kebelakang disana dia melihat sesosok namja mata panda tengan berjalan mendekati Kris dan Baekhyun.

"ge,dia siapa?"tanya Baekhyun pelan dan kemudian menatap heran pada namja didepannya itu.

"Dia Tao"jawab Kris pelan dan terkesan dingin.

"ada apa Tao?"tanya Kris dingin.

"eh?a-anu Kris ge lihat Chanyeol gege tidak"tanya Tao gugup,entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup setelah mendengar suara Kris yang terkesan dingin saat berbicara padanya.

"Chanyeol?maaf aku tidak melihatnya dan kenapa kau tanyakan Chanyoel padaku? sementara aku bukan ibunya Chanyeol,Baekhyun ayo kita pergi"setelah selesai mengucapkan ucapannya, Kris segera meninggalkan Tao sendirian yang sedang menatap bingung pada dirinya dan tak lupa Kris juga menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari situ.

'K-kris ge kenapa? Apakah aku berbuat salah pada Kris ge? Kenapa Kris ge begitu dingin padaku?"Tao merasakan sakit pada dada bagian kirinya tapi saat mengingat kata-kata Kris barusan, Tao mulai merasakan matanya memanas,setitik air bening mulai keluar dari sudut matanya tapi dia segera menyeka air bening itu.

'aku namja dan aku tak boleh menangis'Tao segera pergi dari situ dan mulai mencari sosok Chanyeol yang sudah dicarinya dari tadi.

.

.

.

"ge, kau kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"aku tak apa-apa"jawab Kris dingin.

Baekhyun diam, dia bingung ingin menayakan apalagi,Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kris dan namja yang bernama Tao tadi,dia masih terlalu bingung dengan semua ini.

"baiklah aku antar kau sampai disini saja,segera temui kepala sekolah dan serahkan semua dokumenmu dan kau akan segera mendapatkan kelasmu,oke aku pergi"Kris mengacak pelan surai emas Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kris ge kenapa?"ucapnya pelan,tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu,dia segera masuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang kelihatan sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

.

.

.

'aku kenapa?kenapa aku berbicara sedingin itu pada Tao?Kuyakin Tao pasti akan benci padaku setelah ini'Kris Frustasi sendiri saat ini,tak ada satupun pelajaran yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi,Kris merasa dirinya mulai gila.

"ARRGHHH"Kris berteriak cukup keras yang membuat dirinya diperhatikan oleh temannya satu kelas ,sang guru mulai menghampiri Kris yang duduk dimeja belakang nomor 2.

"Wufan-ssi, kau kenapa?kenapa berteriak saat pelajaran?"tanya sang guru.

"maaf pak, kurasa saya sedang tidak enak badan,boleh saya izin ke UKS?" Bohong,ya Kris bohong,dia tidak sakit fisik melainkan dia sedang merasakan sakit hati.

"baiklah, Luhan-ssi antarkan Wufan-ssi ke UKS"sang guru menatap namja yang berada dibelakang Kris.

"tidak usah pak,saya bisa sendiri"Kris menolak dengan sopan.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran"sang guru berjalan kedepan dan Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju Balkon sekolah bukan menuju UKS.

"kuharap disana aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku"batin Kris dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju balkon sekolah.

Kris sudah sampai ditangga terakhir,dia segera membuka pintu balkon dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia mendapati Chanyeol berada disana,dia ingin kembali kebawah namun sial baginya saat Chanyeol melihatnya.

"hai Kris ge"ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"hai"Kris hanya menjawab singkat dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kris masih berdiri didepan pintu Balkon.

"dan kenapa kau juga ada disini?"Kris balik bertanya.

"menghindar"jawab Chanyeol singkat yang malah membuat dahi Kris berkerut mendengarnya.

"menghindar? Dari apa?"tanya Kris yang mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

" pelajaran hari ini"jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"ouh"Kris hanya merespon pelan.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"same with you"Jawab Kris dengan terkekeh pelan walaupun sebenarnya jawabanya melenceng jauh dengan sebelumnya yang dia rencanakan tujuannya datang kesini.

"haha"Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa pelan.

"Selamat"ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"for?"Chanyeol menatap Kris heran.

"kau telah mendapatkan Tao"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum walaupun itu dipaksakan.

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya, dia menatap Kris kaget, bingung dengan kalimat apa yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Kris.

"k-kau_"ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Kris mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"kau tak usah kaget aku tau dari mana, kuharap kau bisa menjaga Tao"ucap Kris masih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan lagi.

"baiklah aku pergi"Kris mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung ditempat.

Kris berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya,hatinya kembali sakit saat dia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang mampu membuatnya mengurung diri didalam kamar hampir seharian penuh.

'kau memang pecundang,Kris'Kris menatap lantai yang dia pijak sambil sesekali mengumpat kecil.

"gege"Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"ouh Tao,ada apa?"Tanya Kris dingin.

'kenapa aku sedingin ini?'Kris kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"k-kau dari mana?"tanya Tao sedikit takut.

"dari atas"jawab Kris singkat.

"..."Tao hanya diam, dia menjadi gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kris saat ini.

"tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan lagi,baik aku pergi"Kris melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tao dan berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan"Tao meremas pelan dada bagian kirinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan bersama dengan Luhan kantin,terlihat Kris dan Luhan yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius sampai mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

"Kris ge"Kris reflek menolehkan kepalanya pada sang sumber suara.

"ouh Baekhyun"Kris dan Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan seorang namja yang sejak tadi memasang wajah dinginnya.

"kau kesini dengan siapa?"Tanya Kris saat sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun dan Luhan disamping namja teman Baekhyun.

"dengan Sehun"Baekhyun menunjuk namja disamping Luhan.

"ouhh"jawab Kris singkat.

"hai sunbae, teman Kris gege ya, kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun_"Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Luhan mulai berbicara.

"aku sudah tau, kenalkan aku Xi Luhan"ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"benarkah?apa Kris ge memberitahumu sunbae?"tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"ya,dia memberi tahuku saat menuju kemari"jawab Luhan masih sambil tersenyum.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia menoleh menghadap namja yang duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Sehun,kenapa diam saja?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"memang aku harus melakukan apa?"tanya balik Sehun-namja dingin disebelah Luhan-sambil menatap Baekhyun malas.

"ngomong kek, walaupun cuma satu kalimat"Baekhyun mencibir.

"kau ingin aku berbicara apa?"Sehun kembali bertanya.

"kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,Kris dan Luhan yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya tertawa pelan.

Setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka berempat,jadi tinggallah Kris dan Baekhyun di meja itu.

"gege"panggil Baekhyun pada Kris.

"hmmt"Jawab Kris singkat.

"tidak jadi hehe"Baekhyun hanya yengir gaje.

"kau aneh"Kris menatap Baekhyun heran.

"ge, namja yang tadi pagi itu siapa?"tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kris diam sejenak,bingung ingin memberi jawaban apa pada Baekhyun.

"bukan siapa-siapa"jawab Kris akhirnya.

"benarkah?"Baekhyun belum percaya dengan jawaban Kris.

"ya"jawab Kris singkat dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Kris ge"Kris sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, disana dia melihat Chanyeol dan Tao.

"ada apa?"tanya Kris mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

"a-ada yang ingin Tao ucapkan"ucap Tao sedikit takut.

"cepat katakan"ucap Kris kembali dingin.

"jangan disini,ayo ikut a-aku"ucap Tao kemudian membalik tubuhnya meninggalkan Kris,dia berharap Kris mau mengikutinya.

Kris diam sejenak tapi akhirnya dia berdiri dan mengikuti kemana arah Tao pergi.

"gege mau kemana?"Baekhyun ingin mengikuti Kris tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"kau disini saja"ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"t-tapi_" "gege mu akan baik-baik saja"ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"b-baiklah"dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol disampingnya.

.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Kris setelah akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di balkon sekolah.

'baiklah Tao,kuatkan dirimu,kau harus mengatakan ini sekarang juga'Tao mulai meyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"a-aku menyukai gege"Tao berkata sambil menundukan kepalanya,dia tidak berani menatap wajah tampan Kris.

Kris melebarkan kedua bola matanya, dia tidak tuli dan dia jelas sekali mendengar bahwa Tao mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya,apakah ini mimpi?

"T-tao,apa yang kau ucapan barusan?"Kris mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"a-aku menyukai gege"Tao mengulangi kalimatnya dengan suara yang lebih keras supaya Kris mendengarnya.

"t-tapi,bukankah k-kau dan C-chanyeol sedang berpacaran?"Sungguh Kris masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Tao barusan.

"aku dan Chanyeol ge pacaran?"tanya Tao bingung.

"i-iya"Kris menjawab gugup.

"kenapa gege bisa berfikir seperti itu?"tanya Tao menatap Kris bingung.

"aku melihat kalian berciuman disini"Kris kembali merasakan sakit kala mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"ciuman?"Tao semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kris.

"ya ciuman,sekitar 5 hari yang lalu"Dada Kris semakin sesak saja ketika bayangan Tao dan Chanyeol yang sedang berciumn berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Tao mengingat –ingat kejadian 5 hari yang lalu yang dia lakukan bersama Chanyeol,menjentikan jarinya pelan kala dia sudah mengingat semuanya.

"ahh gege salah paham,ingin aku ceritakan sesuatu ge?"Tao bertanya pada Kris yang masih saja terus melamun.

Kris tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Tao barusan.

"cerita?apa?"Kris balik bertanya.

"dengarkan"Tao mulai bercerita.

FLASHBACK

"ge,kau tau? Aku tadi sangat gugup saat bertemu Kris gege"Tao bercerita dengan semangat kepada namja tinggi didepannya.

"tapi kau bisa mengatasi kegugupanmukan?"tanya sang namja tinggi.

"tentu saja bisa dan berkat Chanyeol gege datang menghampiriku dan Kris ge,aku merasa terselamatkan"Tao masih saja tersenyum.

"aishh kau ini"sang namja tinggi mengacak pelan surai hitam milik Tao.

"yakk gege"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ge"panggil Tao pada Chanyeol sang namja tinggi.

"apa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"bisa bantu aku?"ucap Tao.

"bantu apa?"Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"ajari aku tatapan penuh cinta"pinta Tao.

"What The Hell,apa kau gila?"Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit berteriak yang membuat sebagian pengunjung kantin menatapnya heran.

"diamlah ge,kau memalukan"Tao mulai meminta maaf pada sebagian pengunjung kantin yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

"itu karena permintaanmu yang terlalu konyol"ucap Chanyeol menatap Tao geli.

"ayolah ge, bantu aku,bbuing-bbuing"Tao mulai melakukan jurus andalanya dan itu berhasil.

"baiklah, sekarang ibaratkan aku sebagai Kris ge dan tatap tepat pada bola mataku,tatap dengan penuh cinta ingat itu,salurkan semua perasaanmu melalui tatapan ini"Chanyeol mulai memberi arahan pada Tao dan Tao mulai melakukannya walaupun awalnya sulit untuk membayangkan wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi wajah Kris,tapi akhirnya dia berhasil juga.

"Tao hentikan itu,aku jadi takut padamu"Chanyeol menutup mata Tao yang masih terus saja menatapnya.

"hehe maaf ge,aku terlalu menghayati"Tao hanya tertawa dan Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

Hari ini sekolah sudah usai Chanyeol dan Tao memutuskan untuk menuju Balkon sekolah,sepertinya ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"gege,huwaa tolong Tao"Tao berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu Balkon.

"ada apa?"Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Tao menutup matanya.

"mata Tao perih,sepertinya ada yang masuk kedalam mata Tao"Tao masih terus mengucek-ucek bola matanya.

"jangan bergerak dan pegang pundakku"Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju mata Tao,jika dilihat dari arah belakang ini akan terlihat seperti orang yang berciuman.

"sudah, masih perih?"Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai meniup pelan mata Tao.

"hehe sudah tidak, terima kasih Chanyeol gege"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"sama-sama"Chanyeol mengacak pelan surai hitam Tao.

"jadi kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kris ge?"Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai menatap kearah depan.

"yupp"Tao mengangguk dengan semangat.

"kuharap Kris ge mau menerima mu panda"harap Chanyeol.

"semoga saja harapan gege bisa terwujud, itu akan sangat membuatku bahagia"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"semoga,ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sore"Chanyeol dan Tao segera meninggalkan Balkon sekolah dan beranjak keluar dari sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

FLASHBACK OFF

Kris kembali melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya,dia sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Tao barusan ada perasaan terharu dan senang bercampur jadi satu, dia tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"dan kenapa gege bisa mengatakan kalau aku dan Chanyeol gege berciuman,padahal Chanyeol gege sedang meniup mataku?"Tao bertanya pada Kris.

"kalian terlihat seperti berciuman jika dilihat dari posisiku"jawab Kris.

"Tao kau tahu aku sangat senang mendengar ceritamu ini dan dapatkah aku mempercayai itu semua?"Kris bertanya dengan senyumnya yang jelas saja langsung membuat pipi Tao merona karena melihatnya.

"tentu saja gege ,Tao tidak pernah bebohong"Taopun juga tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Kris tersenyum, hatinya yang semula sakit entah kenapa sekarang terasa berbunga-bunga,dia memeluk Tao erat seakan tak mau melepaskan Tao untuk siapapun.

Kris senang tenyata Tao juga menyukainya.

Kris senang ternyata Tao juga mencintainya.

Dan Kris lebih senang karena selama ini dia hanya salah paham.

"Tao Wo Ai Ni"ucap Kris dalam dekapannya pada tubuh Tao.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni gege"Taopun balas memeluk Kris erat seakan tak ingi membiarkan sang kekasih pergi dari dekapannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Kris mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Tao, Tao yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kris segera memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Kris,dan setelah itu dapat kita lihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang berciuman, ciuman tanpa nafsu hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang dapat membuktikan seberapa besar cinta mereka berdua.

Bahkan langitpun tersenyum cerah kala melihat dua insan yang tengah berciuman dibawah sana,dan sang langitlah yang akan menjadi saksi terakhir untuk kisah cinta yang manis ini.

END

.

.

.

"h-hei sudah jangan dilihat"bisik Chanyeol kemudian segera menutup mata Baekhyun dan pergi menuruni tangga Balkon.

"yack yack lepas, aku masih ingin lihat gegeku berciuman"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kau masih kecil, tidak boleh melihat hal seperti itu, dasar dongsaeng nakal"Chanyeol mengacak surai emas milik Baekhyun.

"yakk jangan acak-acak rambutku, dasar tiang listrik"Baekhyunpun mulai mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berani-beraninya mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

"ckckck"Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.

"kau kenapa,Hun?tanya Luhan yang heran melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"anio, Luhan hyung ayo kita pergi"Sehun mulai merangkul pundak Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan koridor sekolah itu, menuju entah kemana Sehun akan membawa Luhan pergi.

Saya siap dibunuh kapan saja*pasrah* maaf jika ceritanya nggak nyambung sama sekali, saya ini buatnya ngebut jadi kalau ceritanya jelek silakan bunuh saya *siapin pisau* dan sangat jelas sekali ini ceritanya gaje pemirsa.

Ouh iya ini cerita alurnya ketahuan banget ya,, dah ketahuan maksa banget lagi nihh alur *ngomel-ngomel* dan saya juga minta maaf sekali lagi karena telat publish :D ini karena faktor M ( Males ) saya kumat,, jadi harap maklumi saya ngetik kalau ada mood aja :D *kipas-kipas* *dibunuh readers*

Big thanks bagi yang udah mau riview di cerita saya 'I Wish' 'Gwiyomi' dan 'Golden Beach' semoga dapat menikmatinya.

Riview diperlukan untuk menambah semangat :D

Hidup KrisTao *Kibar bendera KTS dipucuk monas*


End file.
